This invention relates to a shooting toy, more particularly to a hand-held safe disk shooting toy that can be refilled simply and rapidly for safe shootings.
As sound and lighting effects produced by devices have become popular, many toys are designed according to this trend, and the prevailing shooting toy is just one of those popular toys. However, the bullets used in a conventional shooting toy are of hard material that may hurt people when shot under high power. Such toys are also complicated, expensive and difficult to use.